villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
La Llorona (Ánima Estudios)
La Llorona (real name: Yoltzin) is the titular main antagonist of 2011 Mexican sequel film "La Leyenda de la Llorona". Though she was based on legendary ghost of the same name, she had more symphatetic backstory as she lost her children in an accident rather than killing them herself, and her kidnappings on childrens stemmed from her wish to reunited wuth their souls and finding peace that she lost. She was voiced by Mercedes Hernandez. Background Decades ago, Yoltzin was used to be a honest and hardworking mother who lived with her children Tonatiuh and Ollin. Everyone in Xochimilco loved her thanks to her generosity and kindness. It's also known that she sells flowers that she cultivated in her chinampa to support her family. But one day, a tragedy struck where when she and her children went home to find their house on fire. Yoltzin jumped off the boat, desperate to save the house, but forgot her kids on the boat, which drifted away with them still on board. When she realized that it was too late and they disappeared without a trace. Villagers helped her searching for the kids. Days later, though, Ollin and Tonatiuh were found dead near a channel due to starvation. Yoltzin didn't accept her children's death, and is maddened with grief and remorse for their untimely death. Yoltzin's unbearable depression eventually stripped her from her will to move on and survive, contributing her later death. Yoltzin's grief however, take a toll on her fractured soul that she unable to enter the afterlife: The villagers started to hear her ghostly moans. Yoltzin had become La Llorona, a specter who came out at night to kidnap children, though with no intent to harm them; rather, she seemed to want to take care of them, maybe to make up for failing to take care of her own children. But nevertheless, her actions attract Father Godofredo's attention to sent Leo San Juan and his supernatural co. to stop her. Appearances ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Leo and his friends, after the defeat the evil witch, La Nahuala, just for the Day of the Dead receives the visit of the ghost of Friar Godofredo, to warn him about a mission to stop the weeping wing that terrifies Xochimilco. At that moment leaves immediately to the aerostatic balloon of the friar, undertaking the journey immediately and before presenting the credits he hears the trembling cry of La Llorona. ''La Leyenda De La Llorona'' Present Day Leo, whom accidently separated by his friends and saved by Kika and her mother, learned La Llorona's painful past as human prior to her children's demise. Her unbearable sorrow and madness by the grief anchored her soul to the land of the living, and the said sorrow and madness drove her to constantly kidnapped children she encountered to make up of her loss and killed anyone who stood on her path. Now knows what to do, Leo set out to find Tonatiuh and Ollin's graves that missing as result of the flood in hopes to reunites their soul with her mother. Before embarking on her search Rosa gives Leo a diary with notes written by Father Telló, a village priest who investigated the activity of the wraith, among other events that led him out of coclusion. Although for strange reasons, it disappeared in an exploration, without knowing anything of it for days (it is presumed that La Llorona would have liquidated him). Fortunately in the writings, would have enough key information to confront the creature. When searching for their graves, Kika unexpectedly comes along against her mother and his wishes because she wanted to find her brother Beto, the latest victim, from La Llorona. Just then, the heard La Llorona's anguish wailing and realizes that the wandering spirit was nearby. Unfortunately, La Llorona snatched Kika away. The Rescue With aid of his allies who sjowed up later, and a ghost girl named Teodora whom he met in events of previous film, they found where La Llorona's lair and had Theodora distract La Llorona as the rest evacuated the kidnapped children. He has uncovered the catacomb complex where Tonatiuh and Ollin's remains rest and had to find which casket that contain their bodies. Unfortunately, La Llorona sees through Theodora's deception and quickly run for Leo. Discovered that he has evacuated the kids, she attacked him and Kika just as he found Tonatiuh and Ollin's remains and nearly killed them. Redemption and Afterlife When the hope seems lost with Kika and Leo dying, La Llorona prepared for delivering the final blow before she suddenly hestitates: The sight of them dying eerily similar back when she found her children's dead bodies and went undergo a mental breakdown, horrified with what she just did. As sadness filled her heart once more, the whole area unexpectedly shined in white light, and to her joy, spirits of Tonatiuh and Ollin appeared for her and comforted their mother. With this, La Llorona revert to Yoltzin, a caring mother she originally was and find the peace that she has lost, no longer anchored to the land of the living. Realizing that Leo and Kika actually meant to help her, she resusciated them and thanked them before went for afterlife, but not before left the gate opened long enough for spirit of Leo's mother temporarily entered the mortal realm to reunites with her son as gratitude for his noble actions. ''La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato'' She is mentioned for a few moments by the protagonists and appears briefly in a flashback. ''El Chupacabras & El Charro Negro'' At no time is it mentioned or spoken about, but it has a slight appearance in the intro of "La Leyenda del Chupacabras". He continually appears in the intro song and his from "La Leyenda del Charro Negro", chasing Leo and Kika through the channels of Xochimilco. Behind them, El Charro observes in the moonlight as he goes to the tomb of his children, destroying half of his stone. They mentioned it next to La Nahuala, when Leo, firm and defiant against the dark demon, wanted to make a deal with him. Description Appearance In her human form she, like those of her lands, was an Indian pre-hispanic woman with dark skin, brown hair that reached to her waist, long nose, blush cheeks, brown eyes and red lips. Likewise, he came with a white garment tied with a brown ribbon, with long sleeves and bronze rings. In his now ghost-state she is almost the same as she was in life, except that her hair turned cadet blue, her skin changed to a pale azure and in his face several wrinkles are lodged in. His legs completely disappear when he moves floating through the air and a bright glow goes through his body. When he gets angry, his eyes redden, and below, black marks go down to his chin. Personality A hardworker and single mother, Yoltzin was very kind, generous and caring. She loved her children more than the world and cared deeply for the fellow citizens of Xochimilco, who in turn loved her. She was a humble woman, Yoltzin worked at a Chinampa, cultivating flowers to sell and made a small living. She earned enough money to support her children. However, Yoltzin lost her children when they drowned in the lake as she was putting out a house fire. In her unbearable grief, Yoltzin slowly turned into an evil spirit, she became La Llorona. A ghost who kidnaps children to make up for what she had lost. La Llorona's personality is two fold. On one hand, she was gentle and caring, but also vicious, cruel, violent, murderous and even diabolical. To the children she kidnapped, she cared for as if they were her own, gently lulling them to sleep and refusing to hurt them. She gently pat their heads as they slept in a motherly fashion. However, to those who confront her, Llorona will viciously and angerly attack them, attempting to suck away their lifeforce or cursing them with the "Mark of Llorona", damning them to a slow death. Llorona can be very brutish in the way she deals with those against her, brutally beating Leo San Juan to the brink of death, smashing him through stones, the ground and flew him beyond the clouds as punishment Gallery llorona y leo.jpg|Llorona confronting Leo. llorona attack.jpg|La Llorona attacking. llorona and kika.png|La Llorona and Kika. llorona scream.jpg|La Llorona's Villainous Breakdown. llorona.png|Yoltzin losing her children. Yoltzin_with_her_children.jpg|Yoltzin and her children in the past. llorona collar.png|La Llorona holding Leo San Juan cameo, gift of his mother. Llorona_and_children.png|Llorona caring the lost children asleep in a nest, for their spells. Llorona_scaring_leo.png|Llorona surprising Leo of finding him in his lair. Llorona_sad.png|La Llorona affected by Kika by denying her love. Llorona_absorbing.png|La Llorona absorbing Kika's vital energy. Llorona_plants.png|Yoltzin manipulating some lianas to tie Leo's friends with his cursed tears. Llorona_acepting_the_death.png|Yoltzin shocked to remember with the headstone, the death of his children and accepting the truth. Yoltzin_story.png|Yoltzin in Rosa narration. Trivia *Can be seen a small cameo of it in the first teasers of the movie "La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato", commenting on the current state photo from Teodora in Freisbook. *This is the only version of La Llorona in which he finally finds her children during the animated adaptation. *It is also the only villain in the franchise, who leaves behind his antagonistic role and becomes good. **Nevertheless in the fourth film La Leyenda del Chupacabras, the creature turned out not to be the real villain, since the reason for which it caused fear and disasters. Was for finding his family captured by the Merolick the ringmaster and shaman. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Forms Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Possessor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fictionalized Category:Homicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Barbarian Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Master Orator Category:Brutes Category:Urban Legends Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Horror Villains Category:Revived